The present invention relates to a rotary cutting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a drill which, although compact, is capable of feeding a cutting tool a relatively long distance (or cutting stroke).
Drills may be used on a variety of sites in connection with plant building, shipbuilding, bridge building and so on and, therefore, it is desirable that they are compact and lightweight.
It is generally conventional that a drill has a cutting tool, a feed mechanism for feeding the cutting tool and a motor for driving the cutting tool, all of which are linearly arranged.
To meet the above requirements, a drill has been developed in which a motor is positioned in such a manner that the output shaft thereof is normal to an axis along which a cutting tool and a feed mechanism are arranged. This type of drill can achieve a low profile or a compact size as compared with the above-mentioned conventional ones.
However, when those skilled in the art try to make a drill compact, there is the problem that the mechanism for feeding a cutting tool is also required to be shorter and more compact, which results in a shortened cutting stroke. Such is the case with the newly developed drill mentioned above.